Kue Coklat Untuk Kakak
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari valentine terindah dan aku akan membuatnya lebih indah dengan hanya merayakan berdua dengan kakak, satu-satunya orang yang masih menemaniku di dunia ini. Special for: #LFU2018 prompt: chocolate.


**Kue Coklat Untuk Kakak.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, crack, not romance fic, Full Hinata POV, dll**

 **Sumarry: Hari ini adalah hari valentine terindah dan aku akan membuatnya lebih indah dengan hanya merayakan berdua dengan kakak, satu-satunya orang yang masih menemaniku di dunia ini. Special for: #LFU2018 prompt: chocolate.**

* * *

Namaku adalah Hinata Uchiha, usiaku masih 15 tahun dan itu berarti aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Aku yatim piatu, tidak mempunyai orang tua sedari aku berusia 5 tahun namun, bukan berarti aku sebatang kara karena aku masih mempunyai kakak. Kakak? Ya, aku mempunyai kakak yang usianya 9 tahun lebih tua dariku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang guru di Konoha Gakuen, tempa dimana aku bersekolah dan karena kejeniusannya, ia mampu menyandang gelar kepala sekolah di usia yang masih terbilang muda, 24 tahun.

Kakakku ini terbilang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakanku. Terbukti dimana saat aku ingin sesuatu, ia selalu mengabulkannya. Ia juga terbilang sangat pengertian padaku, karena disaat aku memiliki masalah, ia selalu peka dan ia selalu memberikan solusi terhadap semua masalahku. Aku dan kakakku memang cukup dekat, ralat sangat dekat dan ia merupakan kakak yang sangat protektif padaku ya, meskipun aku risih dengan sifat protektifnya tapi, aku tetap menyayanginya.

Hari ini sudah memasuki tanggal 14 Februari, hari dimana orang-orang merayakan yang namanya hari kasih sayang. Di hari yang penuh cinta ini, aku masih bingung ingin memberikan apa untuk kakakku. Aku ingin memberikan dia coklat, sih sayangnya dia gak suka makanan manis. Habis itu kasih apa, dong? Kalau bunga norak banget, masa boneka? Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Huft! Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya memikirkan ini.

"Hey!"

Aku secara refleks menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan teriakan di telingaku, huft! Sudah kutebak ini pasti Sakura dan benar saja, Sakura dan Ino sudah berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum.

"Memikirkan apa sih, Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil mencolek pipiku.

"Aku bingung, Sakura... Ino," jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke- _nii_ di hari Valentine ini. Kalian ada ide gak? Apa, sih yang kalian berikan pada Naruto- _nii_ dan Sasori- _nii_ saat perayaan Valentine?" tanyaku kepada kedua sahabatku ini.

"Kalau aku, biasanya memberikan gelang rajut karena Naruto- _nii_ sangat senang mengoleksi aksesoris entah apapun itu," jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalau kau, Sakura? Apa yang kau berikan pada Sasori- _nii_ saat perayaan Valentine?" tanyaku kepada Sakura.

"Aku biasa memberikan kue coklat, kenapa kau tidak memberikan Sasuke- _kun_ kue coklat saja," usul Sakura kepadaku. Kue coklat? Aku mau-mau saja, sih tapi bagaimana dengan _Aniki_ sendiri? Dia kan benci sesuatu yang manis.

"Benar kata Sakura," jawab Ino menimpali.

"Tapi, Sasuke- _nii_ kan tidak menyukai makanan manis," jawabku dengan nada tidak puas akan usul mereka berdua.

"Hinata, tidak semua kue coklat itu manis. Aku punya langganan toko kue online, mereka menjual coklat yang rasanya cukup pahit dan lezat. Kakakmu pasti menyukainya," usul Sakura yang membuatku tersenyum. Akhirnya, aku punya ide juga untuk memberikan sesuatu pada _Aniki_.

-0-

'CKLEK.'

Merasakan suara pintu yang terbuka aku menoleh ke sampingku dan melihat kakakku tengah pulang. Wajahnya yang lesu menandakan dirinya tengah lelah sehabis bekerja.

" _Niisan_ sudah pulang?" tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab.

"Hn," jawabnya datar sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa tepat di sebelahku.

Aku pun mengenggam tangan kakakku erat-erat sambil sesekali memijit tangannya guna memberikan rileksasi kepadanya. Tak ayal, aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bahunya yang tegap karena inilah hal yang membuatku nyaman dan lebih nyaman dari kasur.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya kakakku sambil menyandarkan pipinya diatas pucuk kepalaku.

"Baik, kok. Aku mendapat nilai 100 tadi pada pelajaran matematika dan seni lukis," jawabku.

"Bagus, kau memang anak yang cerdas," jawab kakakku sembari mengelus bahuku.

"Hmmm..." Gumamku sambil melingarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan mengeratkan pelukanku bersamaan dengan _Niisan_ yang saat ini tengah mempererat rangkulannya pada bahuku.

"Aku sayang pada _Niisani_ ," ujarku sambil sedikit beranjak dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Hinata."

-0-

Keesokan harinya, tepat tanggal 15 Februari dimana hari Valentine sudah usai. Yah, meski usai tak apa kan kalau aku baru memberikan hadiah Valentine hari ini toh, hari kasih sayang bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Kebetulan saja hari ini aku dan kakakku sedang libur karena persiapan Tahun Baru Cina dan pada hari ini juga, coklat yang sudah kupesan online bersama Sakura sudah sampai di rumah.

Setelah mendapat paket dari kurir pengantar coklat itu, aku segera beranjak menuju loteng tepatnya menuju kamar _Niisan_. Sesampainya di depan kamar kakakku, aku segera membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, Hinata," ujar _Niisan_ yang terkejut karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

" _Niisan_ , aku ingin memberikanmu ini," ujarku lalu, memberikan sebatang kue coklat padanya.

 _Niisan_ yang kebingungan sontak mengambil kue coklat itu seraya bertanya padaku, "Ini buat apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau memberikanku kue coklat, bukannya kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka manis."

Aku hanya bisa mengehela nafas setelah mendengar jawaban kakakku itu.

" _Niisan_ , kue coklat itu rasanya pahit karena tidak terbuat dari gula dan kedua, itu sebagai hadiah di hari Valentine bukankah tidak lengkap rasanya disaat Valentine aku tidak memberikan apa-apa untukmu, hm," jawabku kepada _Niisan._

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ujar _Niisan_ sambil meraih coklat itu dari tangan Hinata.

" _Niisan,_ aku kan sudah memberimu sesuatu. _Niisan_ mau memberi apa untukku," tanyaku dengan polosnya.

'GREB.'

Kurasakan dadaku yang menubruk dada kakakku, ya setelah mengatakan hal itu kakak langsung memelukku dalam satu dekapan hangat yang membuatku senang karenanya.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Aku menyayangimu dan hanya kasih sayang inilah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke- _niisan_ langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Daisuki, Hinata-chan."

"Daisuki da, Sasuke- _niisan_."

-0-

 **A/N: Ini pertama kali bikin cerita dengan pair ini jadi, maafkan daku kalau cerita jelek ehehe ^0^. Thank you for reading this story** **.**


End file.
